


Mystery Of Love

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Promptis - Freeform, challenge, efp, missing moment, pregame, prompto x noctis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: “Prompto… non sarà per sempre”, ti dice, aggrottando le sopracciglia con una infinita tristezza che non vuoi accogliere, che non vuoi sentir scivolare nella tua anima così facilmente, anche se sai che ha ragione.“Lascia che lo sia questo istante, il nostro per sempre”[Promptis - Angst - Post-game / Partecipa al contest indetto dal gruppo Facebool: The Writing Spell - - Gruppo di scrittura EFP]





	Mystery Of Love

  * Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo Facebook: The Writing Spell - -  Gruppo di Scrittura EFP.

  * Betata alla meglio, non abbiatemene, andavo di fretta.

  * Prompto/Noctis: una storia ispirata alla canzone: Mystery of Love - Sufjan Steven

  * 838 parole.  
 




 

Mystery of Love

_Blessed be the mystery of love_  
 

  


_-Oh, to see without my eyes, the first time that you kissed me. Boundless by the time I cried, I built your walls around me. White noise, what an awful sound... fumbling by rogue river. Feel my feet above the ground, hand of God, deliver me.-_

  


Intrecci le mani alle sue, ne avverti il calore.

I calli intorno alle sue dita, sui polpastrelli, per colpa delle armi che è costretto ad usare ogni giorno, per allenarsi a diventare forte, a diventare un Re.

Sono morbide lo stesso e non ti importa niente se le tue non lo sono altrettanto, o forse lo sono ma non riesci a percepirne la consistenza, perché il tuo cervello è troppo impegnato a pensare alle mani di Noctis.

Lui ti guarda.

Siete così vicini, hai l’impressione che presto vi bacerete, per la prima volta, ma c’è ancora troppo da fare. Troppo da guardare, da ammirare.

Ti perdi per secondi interminabili nei suoi occhi, e lui piega la testa di lato, come a volerti dare modo di farlo con più semplicità, mentre arriccia le labbra con lentezza e ti accarezza il naso con il suo.

Vorresti dirgli che è bello.

Bello come un modello, di quelli che vedi spesso nelle riviste che ti propinano quando sei nella sala d’attesa del dottore. Bello come un angelo, bello come un Principe.

In effetti Noctis è un Principe, per davvero ma il portamento che di solito palesa non lo lascia intravedere quasi mai. In quel momento, mentre si perde nelle iridi splendenti che gli hai puntato addosso, è tutt’altro che un normale ragazzo come lo vedi ogni giorno.

I suoi capelli sono morbidi, neri come il catrame, sfumati leggermente di blu, e profumano di lui. Tutto profuma di lui, in realtà.

Non hai idea di quale sia l’odore che riesci a sentire, ma è buono, vorresti averlo addosso per sempre, odorare la sua pelle ogni volta che vuoi.

Poi il tempo si ferma, e voi due con lui.

“Lo vuoi davvero?”, ti chiede, prima di avvicinarsi, col viso attraversato dalla paura e dal desiderio di fare quel passo.

“Lo voglio davvero”, gli dici tu.

“Prompto… non sarà per sempre”, ti dice, aggrottando le sopracciglia con una infinita tristezza che non vuoi accogliere, che non vuoi sentir scivolare nella tua anima così facilmente, anche se sai che ha ragione.

Sposerà una Principessa, lo sai da una vita, lo hai sempre saputo eppure sei lì, incapace di contenere i tuoi sentimenti, pregando come un disperato che nessuno te lo porti via per nessun motivo.

“Lascia che lo sia questo istante, il nostro per sempre”, gli dici, e sai che con questa supplica non stai migliorando le cose, le stai solo rendendo più distruttive, più reali e dolorose. “Per favore”.

Noctis sospira, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere, perché è sempre stato un po’ il tuo scudo, ti ha sempre protetto dal male, dal dolore, da quello che il mondo poteva buttarti addosso con la sua infinità crudeltà ed ora che è lui artefice indiretto di quel male, forse vuole solo trovare una risposta definitiva a tutte quelle domande che vi state facendo e che vi farete per sempre.

Speri solo che non duri per sempre, che quell’amore sconfinato che provi per lui possa finire, disintegrarsi, renderti indifferente. Come se averlo avuto per un solo giorno possa servirti a toglierti quello sfizio che avresti voluto toglierti e poi dire: “Non mi importa più, non era davvero amore”, e invece sai benissimo che se non fosse davvero quello, ora avresti il cuore ancora tutto intero.

Ti prende ancora le mani, le stringe con dolcezza ma anche con convinzione. Le tue tremano, come una foglia secca attaccata ad un ramo che sta per cadere per colpa del vento.

Ti senti così, a dire la verità. Che stai per cadere.

Poi lui ti bacia, dopo aver passato istanti infiniti a segnare il tuo profilo con la punta del naso, a sussurrarti cose che per come è fatto lui non pensavi di poter mai sentire.

Ti lasci inglobare, come una coperta d'inverno, come quella volta che ti ha posato la sua camicia addosso perché avevi freddo, come quella volta che ti ha coperto col suo ombrello perché tu non ne avevi uno.

Come quella mattina, quando sei andato lì piangendo perchè non potevi più contenere quel sentimento e senza sapere ancora cosa ti fosse successo, lui ti ha abbracciato.

Col senno di poi ti rendi conto che lo sapevi da tempo, che ti ricambiava ma era troppo difficile ammetterlo ed era più comodo definirlo qualcosa di passeggero.

Quando vi staccate, ti guarda. Ti carezza il collo, le spalle, poi una guancia e poi i capelli e ti lascia posare la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre scende il silenzio, tamburellante come un orologio che scandisce il tempo che manca alla vostra separazione, al vostro infinito che crolla e vi divide.

“Questo infinito… non è durato un gran che”, dice lui, mentre ti accarezza i capelli, con una anatomica lentezza che quasi ti culla e ti fa sentire meglio.

“Meglio di niente”, rispondi, e chiudi gli occhi, consapevole di doverti accontentare di quello e nient’altro.

Noctis ti lascia un bacio sulla testa, leggero e letale, poi ripete con la voce addolcita da qualcosa che viene dal cuore: “Meglio di niente”.

**Fine**  
 

  
  
  
 

_-How much sorrow can I take? Blackbird on my shoulder. And what difference does it make, when this love is over? Shall I sleep within your bed, river of unhappiness. Hold your hands upon my head, 'til I breathe my last breath.-_


End file.
